runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Falador
Falador is the capital of Asgarnia and a typically crowded city. It plays a key role in RuneScapes ore trade, because it houses both the Mining guild and a large mine underground. Falador is a popular trading spot for members on World 2; however, this has become less popular since the Grand Exchange was introduced. There are multi-combat zones around the north and south gates of the city. It is also the base of the White Knights. History Modern day Falador was founded in the Year 8 of the Fifth Age, although the Varrock museum states that Falador existed in some form since the mid-Fourth age, and the surrounding areas were ruled from it. Falador has a population of about 10,000, making it the third largest city in the game after Varrock and the Meiyerditch. As no evidence of Faladors existence shortly before the discovery of Rune essence can be found, it is safe to presume that the Fourth age kingdom was defeated, presumably by Goblins, although the date of this is unknown. Modern Falador was built only 8 years after humans discovered runes. Radallinn, the leader of one of the area's nomadic tribes, sought to establish a permanent settlement in the area with the help of the newly discovered runestones. This was made possible with the help of two orders of knights: the White Knights and the Kinshra, also known as the Black Knights. With their aid, the kingdom of Asgarnia was born. Little is known of the city's early days, although it is likely it faced conflict with the goblins that still inhabited the area. A massive quarrying operation is assumed to have occurred, although the origin of the white stone the city is built from has never been specified. Falador's political situation has always been a difficult one. Even in the early day's of the city's founding, political unrest plagued the city. King Raddallin, though the city's ruler, always was forced to compete with the White Knights and Black Knights, both of whom sought to increase their political influence in the area. Although the nobility was unaware of it, the White and Black Knights had secretly been rivals even before they came to the aid of Falador. The White Knights established themselves in a castle in Falador while the Black Knights were given a fortress on the nearby Ice Mountain. Some time after Raddallin's death, his descendant, King Vallance took the throne. He continued the prosperity that his father had started, and soon Falador had gained strength and importance nearly equal to that of other significant human settlements such as Varrock and Crandor. In the Year 139, Crandor was completely destroyed by the dragon Elvarg. This caused a brief period of political turmoil due to the loss of the city, which had previously been an important city-state. Falador, like the other settlements in Misthalin and Asgarnia, was forced to defend itself for fear that Elvarg would attack the mainland. .]] In the Year 162, King Vallance, now very old, fell ill. This left the city's central government weakened, allowing the White Knights to gain political supremacy. In Vallance's absence, they declared the Black Knights to have no power in Asgarnia, leading to a massive revolt that ultimately resulted in the Black Knights' departure to their mountain fortress. Although King Vallance, by position, continued to rule, the White Knights had practically gained control of the city. To protect him, they relocated him to a hidden location, although his death seemed likely. The city soon found political unrest when Burthorpe, led by Vallance's heir Prince Anlaf, declared itself independent. Although it continued to remain a part of Asgarnia, the White Knights and the Imperial Guard found themselves in an intense rivalry that, to this day, threatens to throw Asgarnia into a very bloody civil war. Although Vallance survives, the city is now ruled almost entirely by Sir Amik Varze, the leader of the White Knights. Furthermore, the ancient Temple Knights have become involved and have showed their support for the White Knights. In recent years, Falador's importance has only grown, rivaling that of Varrock and East Ardougne. Today it is one of Gielinor's largest markets, and has established close ties with many of the world's more influential cities and kingdoms. Military Falador, of course, holds a impressive military. The White Knights and the Faladorian City Guards have long held the enemy at bay. Although the Imperial Guard and the Black Knights pose a threat, the city has long held back sieges from the latter. The city has also been attacked by raiding goblins, though the city has also pushed them back with ease. The city, and its military, are commanded by Sir Amik Varze. The city also has small threats from the inside; however, Zamorakian threats and civil war have kept the city at a minute's notice. There is also a city militia, and from time to time, the Black Guard of the dwarves also help defend the city. The city may also be currently under threat, as the Red Axe is closing in on operations in Asgarnia, and the recent attacks on Varrock are keeping the city on its heels. Entrances Falador can be entered through the north gate from Barbarian Village which features an array of guards, from the underground Dwarven Mine (either from the Mining Guild, or from a house in the northeastern neighborhood of the city), through the south gate from Port Sarim, or by Falador Teleport, a spell which requires level 37 Magic. Members can enter from the west by using an Agility shortcut on the crumblying wall on the west side of the city, or by using a mithril grapple to climb over the wall north of east bank, or crawl under a hole in the southern wall. Transportation Its position on the edge of the free world, and near to Taverley makes Falador a central location. There are several ways to reach the city: * Falador Teleport - This teleportation method is available if the player's magic level is at least 37 and they have 3 air runes, 1 water rune, and 1 law rune in their inventory. This is the most commonly used method of reaching Falador and often the most convenient. It is also possible to make teleportation tablets to Falador in the study of a player owned house. Although somewhat more difficult to obtain, these tablets occupy only one inventory space and can be used simply by breaking the tablet, making them more convenient if they can be obtained. * Portal Chamber - Players with at least 50 construction can build a Falador Teleportation Portal in their home. Using 100 law runes, 300 air runes, and 100 water runes, a portal can be made that will allow infinite teleports to the area. * Agility shortcuts - To the west of the city, there is an agility shortcut, that members can use to access Falador form the area around Taverley. On the north wall is a grapple shortcut, players must have a mithril crossbow, or better, equipped, as well as a grapple in the ammo slot. * House Portal - In Taverley there is a house portal, by using house teleport (40 magic) 1 air rune, 1 law rune and 1 earth rune, they can teleport to their house, which can be located in Taverley, only a short walk away. * Skills Necklace - Can be used to teleport to the Mining Guild, which is located in Falador. There is also a teleport to the Crafting Guild, located south-west of the city. * Party Room - During drop parties over a certain value, bankers all across RuneScape offer a free one-way teleport to the Falador party room. * Explorer's ring 3 - Players can "Dual-cabbageway" to the cabbage patch south of Falador * On Foot - There are several entrances to Falador, shown above. Banks Falador has two banks ( ). There's a west bank which is located southwest of the north gate, and an east bank which is located below Falador Park. They are great places to buy and sell items as many players tend to congregate at the two banks. East bank The east bank is in a great spot for Mining. It is only a quick walk from the Mining Guild, making it useful for players mining in the guild to deposit their ores, mine more, and repeat. In a free player trading world, this bank is used mostly to buy ores, bars, mining and smithing equipment. In member trading worlds, it is very crowded and used to buy a wide variety of items from any armour and weapons to items used in skill training. Before the Grand Exchange update hundreds of players congregated at the Falador east bank in World 2 to trade many items. The World 2 trading area covered the entirety of the east bank, the area in front, around, and behind the bank, and envelops Falador Park, totaling approximately a quarter of the city's total area. At that time traders and merchants of World 2 consciously dedicated a small section of the trading area to each trade, down to individual items. The trades which occurred on in and around the bank was vital to the flow of RuneScape's economy, amounting to a significant fraction of the total daily exchange of money, resources, and valuables. When the Grand Exchange was released, there was no longer a need to trade at this particular spot and world and has since become much less populated. West bank The west bank is in a great spot for smelting ores. The furnace is only a quick walk away from the bank, making it quick and easy to smelt ores, bank them, and repeat. Many players use this bank to use the "Coal flipping" strategy. Also, this bank is located in the main area of the city of Falador. Points of interest White Knights' Castle Falador's centre is White Knights' Castle, home of the White Knights. The castle is often crowded with players fighting the knights for good experience. Park Falador has its own park north of the east bank. The garden is home to moles ( ), where moles can be killed for Herblore purposes (a light source is needed) and is also a key part in the Pirate's Treasure quest, as well as Sir Tiffy Cashien. The house in the east part of the garden contains a spade that slowly respawns when taken. Wyson the gardener, who can be found walking around the park, will sell one woad leaf to a player for 15 coins or 2 for 20 coins. Members can buy bagged plants here for use in the Construction skill. In World 2, Falador Park was also an important trading centre. Rising Sun Inn Falador has one bar, the Rising Sun Inn ( ). Here, players can purchase Asgarnian ale, wizard's mind bombs, and dwarven stouts. Each temporarily boosts a skill, or in the latter case, two skills, at the cost of temporarily lowering other skill(s). All of the beers cost three coins, and empty glasses can be returned for two coins. Members will need to come here in order to complete the Barcrawl miniqest. The bar is often vacant, though some players come here to talk or to get away from the hustle and bustle of RuneScape. Party Room Previously located in Seers' Village, the Party Room was relocated to Falador in response of needs for the King's Ransom quest. It is a popular place which people play host to drop parties without the interference of telegrabbing. It contains the chest and lever for drops, a bar upstairs, and a table in the centre for the dancing "Knights of the Party Room." It is now located in the northeastern corner of the city. Mining Guild South of the east bank is the popular Mining Guild. It is very close to the bank, making it a convenient guild. The guild is also attached to the Dwarven Mines. Dwarven Mines Northeast of the east bank are some stairs that lead down to the Dwarven Mines. These stairs are fairly far away, although it is the entrance to the mine that is closest to a bank. Furnace: South of Cassie and her shield shop is a furnace ( ), one of four available to free players. It is very close to the west bank, causing many players to use it, although most players prefer the furnace in Al-Kharid. On the second floor of the building that houses the furnace, a bronze hatchet respawns on the floor and a hammer respawns on a table. Trees: Falador is home to various trees, including normal trees, oak trees, and even yew trees ( ) outside its walls. Estate agent: In the small building east of the furnace, members can talk to an estate agent ( ) for Construction. A spade also respawns in the same building. Spinning wheel: East of Wayne is a building which contains a spinning wheel. Shortcuts: Members have access to some Agility shortcuts ( ). Tree patch: Members have access to a farming patch north of the east bank where they can grow trees. Ranges: Ranges ( ) are located all over Falador and are not difficult to find. Water Sources: Fountains ( ) can be found in the centre of the city, and a well can be found east of the east bank. Stores Falador General Store Falador's general store ( ) is fairly popular, though mainly consists of low level items sold by other players. It is the first building on the west side when entering through the north gate. The first floor of the general store contains the shop keeper and the shop assistant. Players can climb ladders to the top of the building on the fourth floor and look at a large portion of the city. Players can often find crafting items, woodcutting items, and smithing and mining items at this general store. Flynn's Mace Market Flynn owns a small building on the west side of the general store ( ). Here, players can purchase bronze maces, iron maces, steel maces, mithril maces, and adamant maces. Cassie's Shield Shop The first east building a player will see when entering through the north gate is Cassie's two story shop ( ). It is the only shield shop in RuneScape, but has a very limited stock. Cassie can be found on the first floor offering wooden shields, bronze square shields, bronze kiteshields, iron square shields, iron kiteshields, steel square shields, steel kiteshields, and mithril square shields. On the second floor of her shop is a room where a cooked chicken respawns. Herquin's Gems In a small building south of the west bank is Herquin and his gem store ( ). Players can purchase uncut sapphires, uncut emeralds, uncut rubies, uncut diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds from him. However, the gems do not restock, meaning players have to sell their gems to him, which rarely happens. Because of this, players are uncommon in Herquin's store. For rangers, in the southwest corner of Herquin's store spawns 2 bronze arrows, which are hardly collected. Wayne's Chains In the far southern part of the city is Wayne and his chainmail store ( ). Players can purchase bronze chainbodies, iron chainbodies, steel chainbodies, black chainbodies, mithril chainbodies, and adamant chainbodies. Hairdresser's Salon North of the west bank is the Hairdresser ( ). It is free to get a haircut because of baldness glitches occurring with certain headgear. Normally, a haircut costs 2000 coins to change one's hair style, or for male characters, facial hair. (There is no extra charge if both are changed at once.) NPCs The official ruler of Asgarnia is King Vallance, but he has recently retired from public life and no one has seen him for many years. Now, Sir Amik Varze rules in his stead. Sir Amik Varze is the leader of the White Knights, and is working with the Temple Knights. He is also the starting point for Recruitment Drive and Black Knights' Fortress. Sir Tiffy Cashien is the leader of the Temple Knights and plays a role in several quests. He also sells initiate and proselyte armour after completion of the Recruitment Drive and Slug Menace quests, respectively. Sir Vyvin sells white knight armour if you have completed Wanted! and have the appropriate white knight level. Sir Renitee sells paintings, maps, and landscapes for hanging in the quest hall of player-owned houses. He can also change your family crest. Wyson the Gardener sells woad leaves and trades mole skin and mole claws for bird nests. Party Pete is the host of the popular Party Room. Sir Vyvin's squire in the courtyard of the White Knights' Castle is the starting point for The Knight's Sword quest. Flynn is the owner of the Flynn's Mace Market in Falador. Surroundings Air altar: South of Falador is the air altar. Players can craft air runes here. Yew trees: There are many yew trees outside the east and south walls. The east bank is nearby, making the trees popular for woodcutters. Farm: South of Falador is a small farm. Here, players can kill chickens and cows. There is also a rather large cabbage patch east of the building. Doric's anvils: North of Falador is Doric and his anvils. Players can start Doric's Quest by speaking to him. Mine: West of Falador is a small mine, to the south of which are Dark Wizards. Allotment Patch South of Falador (above the cabbage patch and east of the cow pasture of the aforementioned farm) is an allotment patch where players may grow allotment, flowers and herbs to train Farming. Crafting Guild: The Crafting Guild is southwest of Falador. Falador is the nearest bank. Quests Free-to-play quests: * The Knight's Sword may be started by speaking to the Squire in the castle courtyard. * Doric's Quest is started by speaking to Doric who is in his hut northwest of Falador near the entrance to Taverley. * Black Knights' Fortress is started by speaking to Sir Amik Varze, on the third floor in the west tower of the White Knights Castle. Members Quests: * Recruitment Drive may be started by speaking to Sir Amik Varze, in the castle. * Slug Menace is started by speaking to Sir Tiffy, who sits on a bench in the park. * Wanted! may be started by speaking to Sir Tiffy Cashien, who relaxes on his bench in the park. Trivia *Many knights in Falador have names that, when said correctly, may contain a pun or a joke. *In issue #25 of God Letters, Guthix mentions the name "Farradorn" as a forgotten name of Falador. That name has not been mentioned again. *Houses seen on the eastern side of Falador were originally meant to be player-owned houses. *A Falador Apothecary once lived in Falador. Events Falador has become the main centre for in-game riots, "player-made" events and, occasionally, bug abuse. Significant events that have taken place in Falador include: * On June 6, 2006, the World 111 Glitch occurred in Falador. It occurred as a result of the Construction update the week before. After expelling guests during a party in a house, a member accidentally caused a glitch that allowed others to attack anybody, any time, without retaliation. Falador was the site of many of the killings (see the article for further information). * On January 2, 2007, after an update to Rule 7, people gathered in Falador in world 27 to protest the change, as it made SwiftSwitch against the rules. The rule was changed again the following day. * On March 28, 2007, there was another riot in Falador, this time caused by the change to Rule 2 that outlawed luring. There were also threads on the forums about luring, many of which were locked by forum moderators as spam. * On July 17, 2007, there was yet another riot, this time on world 99, to protest the changes to Pest Control that day. The protest was still ongoing nearly 20 hours after the update. * On November 19, 2007, yet another riot took place in world 66 Falador centre, after the third server blackout of 2007. It was to express anger towards Jagex for causing the blackout. The riot lasted for no longer than an hour. * On December 10-16 2007, the Pay to Pk Riot in World 66 took place, protesting against the significant changes made by Jagex to the wilderness and the trading system. The riot continued for over 100 hours before eventually dying down. This riot was the most significant riot ever to occur yet as many players cancelled their membership subscription during the duration of the riot. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Arrival - West of the gem shop, near the crumbled wall. * Fanfare - Western portion of the city. * Workshop - Eastern portion of the city.